1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a component for reinforcing a mattress. More precisely, the present invention relates to a corner guard with attachment tabs with adjustable fins.
2. Description Of Related Art
A certain component in reinforcing and protecting the edges and corners of a mattress for a bed is known as a corner guard. Typically, corner guards are attached to the lower, exterior rounded corners of a mattress or box spring. The corner guard protects the mattress and reinforces its form. Corner guards usually extend around the corner of the mattress with attachment means at the bottom of the corner guard.
Some examples of corner guards include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,080 and Des. 384,537 to Quintile, which disclose a curve formed protective and decorative bedding foundation corner guard. The corner guard is mold formed in a curved configuration from a plastic material to include a curved wall with four securement tabs extending approximately 90 degrees from that wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,291 to Callaway discloses an improved box spring corner support that includes a corner guard that supports the upholstered fabric on a box spring. The corner guard is formed from a plastic and snap fits over the border wire to partially cover the corner of a typical wood slat base of a mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,411 to Reis discloses a corner reinforcement for an upholstered article such as a box spring. The corner reinforcement is constructed from a self-supporting member extending around one corner of the frame of the box spring. The corner reinforcement further has flexible walls overlapping the frame adjacent the corner and extending vertically from a base surface of the frame to a point space above the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,405 to Watts discloses a bedframe having corner members and rails, wherein the raised corner members prevent the box spring unit from slipping off the frame and protect the edge thereof. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,957 to Mills discloses a bedframe corner.
There are other innovations in protecting the components of a bed, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725 to Tambascio, which discloses a bedframe with decorative trim strip. U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,252 to Roche discloses end caps used on a bedframe side rail. The end cap retains itself in engagement with the side rail by sliding thereon. The end caps prevent tears in the box spring or mattress, and minimizes snagging clothing or stockings of a person walking by the bedframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,237 to Luchonok discloses a mattress corner adhesion patch, which is a webbing made of a laminated, spun bound polyester encased in PVC. The patches are attached to the four corners of the water filled mattress to create friction between the bedding and the mattress. The friction thus prevents sliding of the bedding on the mattress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,728 to Wesman discloses cushioning corner pieces fabricated by molding resilient rubber or plastic material. Each corner piece has spaced closed internal grooves that improve the cushioning function of the resilient material. The corner piece is placed on the sharp corners and edges of furniture for the protection of children and adults against injuries occasioned by accidental contact. In view of the foregoing, however, there is still a need for a corner guard for a mattress that provides a superior mechanism for attaching the corner guard to the mattress.